Gypsies & Hanyou's
by AlmightySaeChan
Summary: Kagome the daughter of a simple gypsy meets the son of Inutaisho, Inuyasha... After making a promise and coming back after 10 years will he remember her?
1. the little ditz kagome

**I actually got this story idea from a .hack song -;; It sounded like an Arabian gypsy dance and it works so please don't harm me - Kagome might seem like an air head now but it makes her cuter while she's younger ya know? **

**Oh and before I forget I do not own Inuyasha… looks through closed blinds to front yard to see the lawyers walking away whew! Now that they are gone, I do own Inuyasha! Bwahaha!!! A swat team breaks down my door and ties me up then points a gun to my head ok ok!!! I don't own Inuyasha and never will!!! Grrrr**

---Gypsies and Hanyou's--- Ch 1- They Meet

A nine-year-old Inuyasha sat in the ballroom, happily awaiting the arrival of the festival folk (A/N: folk? o-O since when did I start saying that?)…

"Mom when will they get here?" he said calm-like, trying to act mature so his brother wouldn't poke fun. "They'll be here when they get here squirt." A 14-year-old Sesshomaru muttered anyway.

A servant came in and spoke… "The gypsy's have arrived Milord." "Very well, send them in." the servant scurried away, "Inuyasha I'd rather you not be here for this."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. T-T"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, would you please go to your room until the gypsies leave?"

"Yes mama."

Inutaisho (sry if it's wrong ;;) looked at his wife skeptically… "How did you do that?"

"A special talent of all mothers."

"No I think you're his favorite."

"I would have said so but I didn't want you to be jealous."

"TT"

888

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and started to walk down the hall.

'I wonder why momma didn't want me to watch the gypsies?'

He turned the corner and bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Did you die?! Oh please don't be dead!" the young girl rushed

"I'll live. It's ok it didn't hurt really."

"Are you positively, absolutely, really sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok -"

"Hi I'm Inuyasha what's your name?"

"Kagome - what's yours?"

"I just said it was Inuyasha!"

"Hello Inuyasha! I'm Kagome - I'm 7 and half years old! How old are you?"

"9."

"oO really?! Wow! You are older than me!!!"

"Never woulda guessed." xX

"But my big sister is older than you! She's 13 and a third years old - How old are you?"

"9!"

"o-O whoa! You're practically 2 years older than me!"

"-.-;; … Hey! I can't go back into the room for a while! Ya wanna play in the gardens with me?!"

"Sure! Will you help me practice my dance?!"

"Um… I'll try."

(A/n: I love writing chibi kagome as an airhead! -)

"My mommy says that if I practice enough I can be as good as her! -"

"As good as her at what?"

"In gypsy dancing!"

"Really? My dad's training me in sword fighting!"

"Cool!!! My mom is training me in dancing! How atomic!" (An: she was trying to say ironic, but 1) it's not that ironic and 2) ironic isn't spelled a-t-o-m-i-c T-T;;)

"Master Inuyasha! Your parents are calling you."

"WoW!! You're a master?! Coolio!!"

"-.-;; … Anyway. Thanks for playing with me while my parents were watching the gypsies! I hope you get better at your dancing bye!" he kissed her cheek and ran off into the palace.

Kagome put a hand to her cheek and smiled

"Kagome-Chan! It's time to go!"

"Yes onee-san! Guess what!" the little girl chimed as she walked down to the exit with Kikyo.

"What kag-Chan?"

"I met a master! He is nine! Two whole years older than me!"

"Really now? A master you say? How did you find out that he was a master?"

"One of the servants peoples came out and said master Inuyasha!! He said he's becoming a master of the sword! And he helped me practice my dancing!"

"That's good! Are you any better?"

"Ummm…"

Kikyo looked down at her sisters' innocent face… 'Don't worry Kagome-Chan… I won't let them tame you. Not like daddy did to mommy.…'


	2. returning

Sae- Hey y'all. =^^= I'm just realizing all the mistakes I made in the first chapter so I'll fix those soon ^~  
  
Vee- Yo. so. when am I allowed ta leave?  
  
Sae- after you tell them the disclaimer line.  
  
Vee- why don't you? Your right there.  
  
Sae- Cuz I don't feel like it bozo T-T  
  
Vee- GRR oh well. Jao_kitty does not own any of the Inuyasha's and/or other anime characters. Becuz if she did she wouldn't be wasting her time writing fanfics on a web site. T-T happy?  
  
Sae- VERY =^-^=  
  
*-*-*-*Gypsies and Hanyou's*-*-*-* Ch. 2- 10 years later, Kagome who?  
  
A figure cloaked in brown rags looked to the west where the castle stood proud and tall. "So. Are you a master yet Inuyasha? I am."  
  
*~*~*~*~* In the castle  
  
"Master Inuyasha? Master Inuyashaaaaa!?!" The servant Keade called as she scurried down the hall. "Where could that boy be? I suppose the loss of his parents has taken toll on him. He's probably mopping around in the courtyard."  
  
(AN: I realize some of these things may not be in feudal Japan but work with me please?)  
  
Inuyasha's mother had in fact died of a horrid disease, leading inutaisho to his death of a broken heart  
  
(AN: I know. corny but can you think of anything else?)  
  
*_*_*_* In the outskirts of the village  
  
Inuyasha had in fact been mopping. until his friend Miroku beckoned him from the palace wall to join in some activities in the village.  
  
"So what's going on that's so amazing to you villagers today?" inu asked.  
  
"The festivals coming ^o^!! they only come once a year! which means drinks! And lap dancers! And gypsies!" miroku cheered. 'Gypsies' seemed to ring a bell in inuyasha's mind but he brushed it off and continued walking.  
  
"I'm not seeing why you dragged me here though."  
  
"Well that isn't the point! Sit back and relax!. inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean sit in the middle of the road. wait til we get to the carnival first."  
  
"Oh." inuyasha stood up and continued walking with miroku. A group of hooded figures passed by riding on horses towards the castle. One of them looked his way face covered except for the eyes. inuyasha being the smart hanyou he is looked back.  
  
The eyes peirced right through his soul. I mean literally, this passing by person saw more about his aura then usually showed (AN: maybe not logical but I can't think now), and inuyasha was still cluelessly standing there mouth agape.  
  
"Inuyasha common!" miroku complained as he tugged inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"huh? Oh yea. do you know what those were?"  
  
"Who? Them?" miroku asked pointing at the hooded figures. Inuyasha's nod answered him. "Oh they're probably the professional gypsies going to dance for your brother and the rest of the important people there."  
  
"Really now? Hmm. I wanna go see. I'll catch up with ya later!" inuyasha said running off towards the castle wall. "ATTA BOY INUYASHA!" miroku called after him. "He's growing up so fast." Miroku said as he teared up sarcastically.  
  
"Oh village boyyyy." a group of pretty girls cooed as they lured him to their tent." Miroku immediately walked to them drooling. 'Good thing inu ain't here to ruin this for me ^^' was his last thought before he entered the tent.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sae: ok I know it's short but it gives a technical idea right?  
  
Vee: **snore** huh? Wha? Oh yea um shure that dress looks great on you.  
  
Sae: I'm wearing a tee shirt and pants idiot. T-T  
  
Vee: ya same thing right?  
  
Sae: ya anyway. since I didn't want to bore anybody at the beginning of the story cuz I know y'all love it so much you want to read it first. =^^= I'll bore you now. I would like to anounce I am working on my formatting and spelling etc but it's never gonna be perfect, k? so if there are any complaints about more specific things just tell me? K? now that we're at an understanding, PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	3. Myshtical Dance

**Sae- howdy y'all. I'm finally updating at 2:13 in the morning, right before a big 4 day trip that I haven't even packed for yet (I'm a smart cookie) but I'm not tired.**

**Vee- aMAZingly… she's gonna sleep in till 1:30 now and her parents are gonna chew her out… Dumb ass -.-;;**

**Sae- T.T shut up… or I'll bite you T.T…. anyway, I got a suggestion on how inuyasha's parents died… A comet hit the earth and conveniently exactly where his parents were standing, but then a wave of energy side effecting from that crash would have wiped out half the village if it was strong enough to kill Inutaisho…**

**Vee- Moving along Sae… o.o;;**

**Sae- yesh yesh, I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime I may use, I wish I did… but I don't T.T**

**---Gypsies and Hanyou's---**

**Ch.3- Dance For the Master**

Inuyasha hopped over the giant wall to the castle, "INUYASHA!" he froze and turned around looking like a child about to be scolded... but Inuyasha felt he was not a child but a man....kind of... so he didn't respond respectfully, "What Keade-baba?!" she marched over and tugged him by his ear, "Don't you call me that young man!! Now hurry up and go join your brother in the main hall!!"

"Are the gypsies here for this festival?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about the birds and the bees Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed and glared at Keade, "I'm 19 you old coot!! And I'm not thinking about that!!"

It was Keades turn to glare, "I am NOT an old COOT! I am a beauuuutiful young fairy princess!!!" and with that keade started prancing away over the rainbow with the pretty unicorns and lepurchans and magical flying fairy dust spreading princess goldfi-

(**Inuyasha- OH C'MON!! GET ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Sae- . ahem... sorry that never happened...)**

Inuyasha left Keade to her prancing and rushed to the main hall. He came in through the kitchen doors which was kind of off to the side of the throne. As he burst in the gypsies were still at the main door preparing. Sesshomaru gave him an odd emotionless stare, "What _dear little brother_, are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Inuyasha just mumbled under his breath, "I'm old enough to be here if I want…" He sounded rather child like but Sesshomaru didn't really care and ignored him like usual.

A rather young girl appeared before them with shoulder length black hair and warm brown eyes, she seemed no more than 15. "M'lords. My gypsy sisters and I are ready to perform." Sesshomaru nodded, "Carry on then,"

Inuyasha watched as the gypsies began walking in three rows, wearing brown raggy clothing with hoods (but you could see glimmering golden earrings, signifying they had more they they shared). Two in the first row, four in the second, and one in the back wearing the most raggy clothing concealing anything you could see about her.

Quietly the gypsies began to chorus. Seemingly calling out to a tune. They spread into a duck formation (y'know that V thing? Except it's more ) and the one girl was at the head.

Suddenly the music makers in the back ground began a rhythmic song and row by row the girls would drop their raggy clothing to reveal beautiful silken outfits with jiggling beads and such. Their hair was either in a high ponytail or in a bun-like deal with jewels bordering it.

As they jumped around doing cartwheels and flips seemingly very light on their feet, They began singing lyrics to the lovely Arabic sounding song. And that is when the hidden figure began moving her arms slowly with the beat, as if casting a spell of some sort... She dropped her hood to show off piercing stormy blue eyes. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a gold band around her head with three or so jewels dangling from it. When the next section of music started she dropped the rest of her rags and became the center of attention for the mesmerizing dance.

She moved her hips swiftly yet sensually. Jumping, flipping, spinning, and jingling the many arm bands she had with beads and jewels jingling from those.

Sesshomaru for one, was mildly impressed. But inuyasha… Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away. He refused to blink in fear of missing the slightest bit.

This went on for a bit longer until the final climaxing point where the center girl and the others threw themselves to the floor doing the splits but seemingly bowing and calling out the last note of the song.

The young lords and other nobles in the room clapped (the nobles more vigorously than the lords for one didn't care much and one was still mesmerized)

Eyeing one of the girls in particular Sesshomaru stood and spoke, "That was very enjoyable, I do insist you stay here for your weeks stay in the kingdom…" The nobles all gasped. Let a gypsy, stay in the PALACE?! Did the young lord know how many items might be missing if he allowed that?!

The girl in the middle stood and bowed, "Our greatest of appreciation M'lord. We graciously accept your generous offer and pray that we are not a burden on your busy schedule." She raised her arms signaling the girls to stand. They then all took the same stance of their right arm above there heads and when The center girl called out they all threw down their hands and in a puff of smoke were gone.

Some of the nobles 'oohed and aahed' but many of them also began complaining to Sesshomaru that he would be robbed out of house and home.

"SILENCE." He said loudly and icily while glaring at every single person that dared look at his face, "They are staying and you will have to… Excuse the phrase, but DEAL!" (for those idiots out there he means deal with it)

The nobles left shortly after and Inuyasha just sat in a slight stupor even when his brother dismissed him.

**Sae- OoO!! I FINALLY DID IT!!! I WAS FINALLY INSPIRED TO DO IT!! I started this chapter in summer of 2004 xX;;;**

**Vee- ya oO and she made it through that trip………**


End file.
